Divergent:What Would Happen if the Factions Weren't Destroyed
by bmdivergent
Summary: Tris gets her first apartment and gets to choose her job. She has to think about what she wants to do with her life. Does she want to have a family? If she does have a family, with who? What job should she choose? Should she continue dating Four? Should she break up with Four? Tris has a lot of thinking to do about her life in this fanfic. Please Read! This is my first fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction. I hope I did good on it! Please leave a reply if you have any ideas for this story or another one, or just to give me advice on how i could make my fanfictions better! I will appreciate any comments or suggestions you give me!**

**Chapter 1**

**Four POV**

I am standing in Tris's new apartment. I want to surprise her. She walks in, sees me and says "What the hell Four." "I wanted to surprise you in your new apartment." I say, putting down the flowers in my hand and walking up to kiss her. "I have a surprise for you. Meet me at my apartment at five." "Okay." She says, and i leave. I walk to the jewelry store and pick out a diamond ring for Tris. I am going to propose to her.I go to my apartment and get my tux. It needs ironed, so I take it to Christina's apartment so she can iron it for me. When I get back to my apartment, it is 4:00. I decide to go buy her more flowers. When i get back to my apartment it is 4:45. I know that Tris will arrive any minute now. I sit on the couch, practicing what I am going to say. It is 5:00 and she still isn't here. I decide to wait for her. At 5:15, when I decide she isn't coming, I hear a knock on my door. Tris is standing outside, before I can say anything, she says "I'm so sorry I'm late. I walked as fast as I could in these heels." " Tris, you look amazing I say." She thanks me and walks into my apartment. "Can I ask you a question before we go anywhere?" I say. "Of course Toby." She says. I get down on one knee and say, "I know you're only 16 and I'm only 18, and that we just met a month ago, but I really love you and I know that you're the right girl for me. Just because we've only been dating for a few weeks, doesn't mean we aren't ready for this. I love you,Tris, we're meant for each other. Beatrice Prior, will you make me the happiest man in the universe and marry me?" She just stands there and I am worried she is going to say no. She says...

**Tris POV**

I walk into my new apartment and see Four standing there. "What the hell Four." I say. "I wanted to surprise you in your new apartment." He says, putting down the flowers in his hand and walking up to kiss me. "I have a surprise for you. Meet me at my apartment at five." "Okay." I say, and he leaves. I walk to the grocery store because i need food. I go back to my apartment and it is 4:00. I forgot to buy makeup and a dress. I get back to my apartment at 4:30 i start to get ready. I wear a black dress and red blush, sky blue eye shadow, and pink lipstick. I need shoes so i go to the nearest shoe store and buy heels. I get to Four's apartment at 5:15. Before he can say anything, I say "I'm so sorry I'm late. I walked as fast as I could in these heels." " Tris, you look amazing I say." I thank him and walk into his apartment. "Can I ask you a question before we go anywhere?" He says. "Of course Toby." I say. Hr get down on one knee and say, "I know you're only 16 and I'm only 18, and that we just met a month ago, but I really love you and I know that you're the right girl for me. Just because we've only been dating for a few weeks, doesn't mean we aren't ready for this. I love you,Tris, we're meant for each other. Beatrice Prior, will you make me the happiest man in the universe and marry me?" I have to think for a minute. I say...


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris pov**

"YES!" I say. Four stands up and puts a beautiful diamond ring on my finger. Then he kissed me. I have never felt so happy in my life. "What job are you going to choose tris?" He asked. "I don't know yet." I reply. "You have to pick tomarrow." He tells me. "I know." Four tells me we are going to dinner to celebrate. We go to a fancy erudite restraurant. When our waiter asks us what we want to drink, I look up and see my brother. _"Caleb?" _I say. _"Beatrice?"_ He says.

**Caleb pov**

I am at work and I go to see what the dauntless couple wants to drink. When I ask what they want, the woman looks up and I immediately recognize her. _"Caleb?" _She says. _"Beatrice?" _I say. "Hello Caleb." She says "I didn't know you worked at a restraunt." I thought it would be a good experience for me to interact with people from every faction." I say. "Who is this?" I say gestureing to the man that is with my sister.

**Tris pov**

"Hello Caleb." I say. "I didn't know you worked at a restraunt." "I thought it would be a good experience for me to interact with people form ewvery faction." Caleb said. "Who is this?" He said gesturing to Four. "This is Four." I tell Caleb. "Is he your boyfriend Beatrice?" Caleb asks. "No." I tell him. "He is my fiancé." "When did you meet?" He asks me. "When I first got to Dauntless headequarters. He was my trainer." I reply. "How long have you been dating?" Caleb asks. "Tree weeks." I tell him. He doesn't know what to say. "Do mother and father know about this?" he finally says. "NO. Not yet, he just proposed to me before we left dauntless. They haven't met him yet either. I haven't been home since I transferred, I'm going to visit after dinner." I reply. "Okay then, what would you like to drink?" Caleb asks us. "Do you serve alcohol?" Four asks. "Only to those who are 21 or older." Caleb replies. "I'll have cherry coke." Says Four. "I'll have the same." I say. Caleb says "I'll have that right out for you." When Caleb brings our drinks he asks if we're ready to order. We are so Four tells me to order first. I order the bacon wrapped file minute and Four gets the same

**Four pov**

The waiter comes to ask us what we want to drink. _"Caleb?"_ I hear Tris say. _"Beatrice?"_ I hear the waiter-whose name must be Caleb- say to Tris. Tris finally says "Hello Caleb. I didn't know you worked at a restaurant." "I thought it would be a good experience for me to interact with people from every faction. Who is this?" Caleb asks gesturing to me. "This is Four." Says Tris matter-of-factly. "Is he your boyfriend Beatrice?" "No." She tells him. "He is my fiancé." "When did you meet?" Caleb asks Tris. "When I first got to dauntless headquarters." She responds. "He was my trainer." "How long have you been dating?" Caleb asks. "Tree weeks." Tris says. Caleb is speechless. He finally asks Tris "Do mother and father know about this?" "No not yet, he just proposed to me before we left dauntless. They haven't met him yet either. I haven't been home since I transferred. We are going to visit them after dinner." Tris replies starting to get annoyed. "Okay then, what would you like to drink?" Caleb finally asks. "Do you serve alcohol?" I ask. "Only to those who are 21 or older." Caleb replied as though it were obvious. "I'll have a cherry coke then." I said, annoyed that we weren't allowed to order alcohol. "I'll have the same ." says Tris. "I'll have that right out for you." Says Caleb. HE asks us if we are ready to order when he brings our drinks out. I make Tris order first. "I'll have the bacon wrapped file monione." Tris says. "I'll have the same." I say. Dinner was amazing. We get our check and leave. We go to abnegation to meet tris's parents.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Hope you like this chapter**

**Chapter 3**

**Tris POV**

I am so excited for Tobias to meet my parents. When we get to my old house, I knock on the door and my mother answers. "Hello Beatrice, what a surprise to see you here." "Hello Mother, I am here because I want you to meet someone." I say as she is giving me a hug. "Wonderful! Please, come in." We walk into the living room where my father is sitting. "Well. Hello Beatrice. I wasnt expecting to see you tonight." He says as he's getting up to hug me. "Hello Father." When we get settled I start. "Please, call me Tris." I start off. "This is Four, my fiancé. He was the first person I met at the Dauntless compound and my instructor. We have obviously known each other for a month, and we have been dating for three weeks." I ask Four if there is anything he wants to add, but he says no. "Beatrice, I think you are too young to get married, especially since you haven't known each other very ling." My father says with a disapproving look on his face. "I am very happy for you...Tris... I think you should do what you think is right for yourself. When is the wedding?" My mom asks. "One month from today at 1:00." I would like you to be there." I say. "Of course we'll be there sweetie." My mom says. "Thanks mom. We really should be going now." I say and stand up. My parents give Four and i hugs and we leave. I ask Four which apartment we should live in, and we decide to live in his apartment and put mine up for sale.

**Sorry about the short chapter. The next chapter is going to be about the wedding! I will try to upload it later today or tomorrow! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chqpter 4 **

**TRIS POV**

I am d=so nervous. Today, Tobias and I are getting married. My dress is a floor length white dress, with black roses as a decoration. In my hand, I hold a boquet of 24 black roses, 12 gray roses, and 6 blue roses. Divergent's are no longer threats to society so I have blue roses, also because my father was Eruidite. I picked black, grey and blue roses because they were my Aptitude Test results. I have 24 black ones because I am Duantless. I have 12 grey ones because I transferred here from Abnegation. I have 6 blue ones because I had an Aptitude for Eruidite, and because my father was an Eruidite before he transferred to Abnegation. Christina is my maid of honor. Lauren, Lynn and Shauna are my other three bridesmaids. Zeke is Tobias' best man. Our flower girl is Marlene. Uriah is our ring bearer. My mom sits up front waiting for the wedding to start. At 1:00 on the dot, music starts playing and my mother stands. When the other guests see her stand, they stand up too. Lauren, Lynn, and Shauna walk down the aisle. When they get to the alter, Cristina walks down the aisle. Uriah and Marlene walk down together, arm in arm, Marlene tossing rose petals on the ground as she is walking. When they get to the alter, my dad looks at me, smiles, and walks me down the aisle. When we get to the alter, he kisses my forehead, and sists with my mother. Max starts the ceremony. At the end we say our vows, and Max fianally says, "You may kiss the bride." Tobias and I share a passionate kiss, and then he picks me up bridal style and carries me back down the aisle.

**Tobias POV**

I am very happy. Today, Tris and I are getting married. This must be one of the best days of my life. I have no idea what Tris is wearing because Christina wouldn't let me see it. She wouldn't even let me see Tris today. I had to sleep at Zeke and Shauna's apartment and Tris had to sleep at Christina and Will's apartment. I see Tris' mother at the front. Zeke, my best man, is standing with me at the alter. The music starts to play and Tris' mother stands up. Then the other guests stand up and Lauren, Lynn and Shauna walk down the aisle. They must be Tris' bridesmaids. Christina wouldn't let me know anything about the wedding. I got to pick my best man and Tris and I picked the ring bearer together. When Lauren, Lynn, and Shauna get to the alter, Christina walks down the aisle. She must be Tris' maid of honor. I wouldn't surprise me, they've been best friends since they first met on their first train ride to Dauntless. When she gets to the alter, Uriah and Marlene walk down the aisle arm in arm, Marlene tossing black, gray, and navy blue rose petals on the ground as they walk. Marlene must be the flower girl. I get even more nervous as the music gets louder. I know it is time for Tris to walk down the aisle. When I look, she is wearing a beautigul, floor length whith dress wit hblack roses all over it. When her and her dad get to the alter, her dad kisses her on the forehead and goes to sit with her mom. Max starts the ceremony. At the end we say our wedding vows and Max fianally says, "You may kiss the bride." Tris and I share a passionate kiss ,and, when we're done, I pick her up bridal style and carry her back down the aisle.

**I hope the wedding was good enough for you! The next chapter is going to be about them deciding if they should have sex or not. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope everyone likes this chapter!**

**Tris POV**

Today was amazing. Now, Four and I are married and we are so happy together. We decided that we would 'do it' tonight. We get lost in each other. It is amazing!

**Tobias POV**

Today was one of the best days of my life. I married the girl I love, and we are going to spend the rest of our lives together. After a long discussion, we decided that we should 'do it' tonight. When we start, we get lost in each other. It is one of the best experiences I have ever had!

**Sorry about the short chapter. Next one will be longer I promise! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

***** **One month later**

**Tris POV**

I wake up suddenly with an urge to vomit. I get out of bed and run to the attached bathroom. I puke my guts out, and after a few seconds, I feel someone pulling my hair back and rubbing my back. I finish, flush the toilet, and brush my teeth. "Thanks." I say to Four. I go into th living room so I can call off work. Four comes in and asks if I am going to wrk today. "No." "Okay, see you when I get home. The control room won't be the same if I can't watch you work." He says, kissing me goodbye. "Wait, you watch me work?" I ask pulling away. "I'm running late, gotta go. Love you Tris." He says, obviously changing the subject, as he walks out the door. I eat some toast and call Christina because today is her day off. I ask her to come over. When she gets to my apartment I tell her about what happened this morning. "Do you think you're pregnant Tris?" She asks when I finish the story. "I don't know. Now that you mention that, my period is late." I reply. "Tris, lets go down to the store and get some pregnancy tests." She tells me. "I don't know, what if Four sees us, I don't want him to know yet. "When does he do to lunch? We could go then." "Great idea Christina!" I say as I hug her. We wait until 12:00, when Four is at lunch. We walk to the store and walk down the aisle that the pregnancy tests are on. There are so many to choose from. Christina suggests that I get three random ones. I do that and we walk up to pay. The clerk asks who the tests are for. "My older sister." Christina covers for me. We get back to our apartment and I take the tests. You have to wait three minutes for the results, and they are the longest three minutes of my life. Christina and I walk over to the tests slowly and we look at them. All three of them are positive. I start to cry. "When are you going to tell Four?" She asks. "I don't know, soon though." "What about the others?" Cristina asks looking at me. "Probably when I start to show, but if Four wants to tell them sooner, then sooner."I say. We just sit and talk for the rest of the day. Cristina walks out just as Four walks in. How are you feeling, babe?" He asks me. "Better." I reply. I had Christina take the tests home with her so Four wouldn't see them. We eat dinner and go to bed.

**Four POV**

I am woke up by the sounds of vomiting from the bathroom. I roll over and see that Tris is not in bed. I get up, go in the bathroom, pull her hair away from her face, and rub her back. When she is done, she flushes the toilet, brushes her teeth and thanks me. She leaves the bathroom, and I get ready for work. When I walk into the living room, I ask "You going to work today, babe?" "No, I just called off." She says. "Okay, see you when I get home. The control room wont be the same if I can't watch you work though." I say, realizing I shouldn't have said that. So I kiss her intead, thinking fast. She pulls away from the kiss and says "1wait, you watch me work?" She says. "I'm running late, Gotta go. I love you Tris." I say as I walk out the door, changing the subject. I walk to the control room and sign in, just in time to see Christina arrive at our apartment. She must be there to take care of Tris because today is her day off. I continue work like it is a normal day. I decide not to take a lunch break today, because Christina is taking care of Tris. At noon, I see them walking out of the apartment. I decide to watch them. They go to the store and go to the aisle that the pregnancy tests are on. _'Is Tris pregnant?'_ I think. They pick out three tests and walk back to our apartment. _'Tris must be pregnant,'_ I think, _'Christina wouldn't have sex until she gets married._' I get off work at five and run to our apartment. Christina is walking out as I am walking in. "How are you feeling babe?" I ask and give her a kiss. "Better." She replies and cooks dinner for me. _'Is she going to tell me or not?'_ I think. After we eat dinner we decide to go to bed.

**Hey everyone. This is a long chapter like I promised. I am going to fas foreward a week for the next chapter and Tris is going to tell Four. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

* **One week later**

**Chapter 7**

**Tris POV**

I wake up with an urge to vomit. I run to th bathroom and puke my guts out. I feel a hand pulling my hair away from my face and rubbing my back. When I am done, I flush the toilet, brush my teeth, and thank Four. "Tris, you've been sick for a week now, you really need to go to the doctor." He tells me. I feel guilty for not telling him yet, but I don't know how. "No, I'm fine, I don't need to go to the doctor." I tell him. "Yes. you do Tris." He fights back. "No, I don't. Get ready youre gonna be late for work." I tell him. "Fine, but we both get off early today, and I'm taking you to the doctor when we get home." He says, leaving the bathroom so he can get ready. When new meet in the kitchen for breakfast, I walk up to him and say "Toby, I have something to tell you." "What is it?" Four says. "I'm pregnant." I say softly. "What? How long have you known?" He asks, seeming shocked. "A week." I say. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asks me, looking hurt that I didn't tell him sooner. "I didn't know how, and I didn't want you to get mad." I say, and I start to cry. "It's okay Tris. How could you ever think I would be mad that you're pregnant. That hurts me, you know I could never be angry with you, I love you too much ." He says, letting me cry into his shirt. When I am done crying, we kiss and leave the apartment, not having time for breakfast.

**Tobias POV**

I wake up to the sound of Tris vomiting. She has thrown up every morning for the past week. I am starting to get worried about her. I know she can't be pregnant, she would have told me by now. I get up walk to the bathroom, puller her hair back and rub her back. When she finishes, she flushes the toilet, brushes her teeth, and thanks me, like always. "Tris, you've been sick for a week now, you really need to go to the doctor." I tell her. She starts getting ready for work. She has gone every day since the first day she was sick, despite my objections. "No, I'm fine, I don't need to go to the doctor." She replies. "Yes. You do Tris. I fight back. "No, I don't. Get ready, you're gonna be late for work." I look at the clock and go get ready, but first I say, "Fine, but we both get off early today, and I'm taking you to the doctor when we get home." We meet in the kitchen for breakfast. Tris approaches me nervously, "Toby, I have something to tell you." What is it Tris?" I say kindly. "I'm pregnant." She says softly. "What? How long have you known?" I say, I am shocked and very happy. "A week." She says even softer. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I ask, trying to be gentle, but I am hurt that she didn't tell me sooner. "I didn't know how to tell you, and I was afraid you would be angry." She says and then she starts to cry. "It's okay Tris. How could you ever think that I could be mad that you're pregnant. That hurts me Tris, you know I could never be angry with you, I love you too much." I say letting her cry into my shirt. When she is done we kiss and leave, after she promises me to make an appointment with a doctor for after work.

**The next chapter is going to be Tris' 20 week appointment when they find out the gender. I already know what the gender is going to be. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Tris POV**

Today is my 20 week appointment. Tobias and I get to find our baby's gender. We are in the waiting room. When the doctor calls us back, we walk back to the room hand in hand. This is my fourth ultrasound. When we get there, the doctor goes to check on someone else and a technician comes in to do the ultrasound. She starts and is shocked and tells us that she has to go get the doctor. I look at Tobias and see that he is as worried as I am. When the doctor gets back, he looks at the ultrasound and is shocked to. "Well, it looks like you are having twins!" He says. "You are having a boy…. And a girl!" he says, excited. No wonder I am so big! In the walk home we discuss names. We settle on Zeke Tobias and Marlene Lynn. We get to our apartment and everyone is there. Christina is the one to ask the question "I look at four and smile. It's a girl…" I pause, people are handing money over. "And a boy!" Four continues, they people who received money are handing it back to whoever gave it to them. "1i thought you were only having one?" Will asked. "We did too." We decide not to tell them the names yet. But I tell everyone that I want them there for the birth.

**I know the chapter was short but she's going to go into labor in the next chapter, so I promise it will be longer. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hey guys! So I kinda told you that this chapter was going to be when Tris went into labor. It is, but she is also going to tell her parents she is pregnant. So…ya. **

**Tris POV**

Today is my due date. I wake up when my alarm clock goes off and I remember that we never told my parents I was pregnant. I wake Tobias up and tell him that. We agree to go visit them after breakfast. We can't be asked to go to the cafeteria, so four just makes me his French toast, which is my favorite. I can't jump on the train, so four and I take the bus. When we get on, many Abnegation people get up and offer us their seats. We accept the seats at the front, because when you are 9 months pregnant with twins, you don't want to walk very far. We get off as close to my parents' house as possible and walk there. I knock on the door and my mother answers it. "Tris, Four what a surprise." She says, then looks down at my stomach "Tris, you're pregnant?" She asks. "Ya. I'm having twins, one boy and one girl." I answer my mother. "Please come in and sit down." She says closing the door behind us. It is Sunday, so my father is in the living room reading the newspaper. "Tris, Four great to see you he says as we walk in. We sit down and he notices my stomach. He looks up at me. "You're pregnant?" He asks, shocked. "Ya, we're having twins one boy and one girl." I tell him. "That's amazing." My dad replies. "So when are you due?" My mom and dad ask together. "Today." I reply. "The doctor told me it was amazing that I made it this far." As I finish the sentence, I feel a sharp pain in my stomach, and I grip Four's hand. "What wrong Tris?" Everyone asks at the same time. "Nothing. It was just a contraction." I reply. We continue talking about the babies until I get another contraction 25 minutes later. My mom knows that I must be in labor. "Four, did you happen to bring her hospital bag?" My mom asks Four as she walks over to me. "Yes. I have been carrying it everywhere for the past month." He says. "Good, we have to get her to a hospital. Andrew would you like to come with us?" My mom asks my dad. "Of course." "Four calls everyone and tells them to meet us at the abnegation hospital after he calls the doctor. We go there because it is the closest hospital.

**30 hour later**

The doctor comes in to check on me and tells me "Okay Tris, you are ten centimeters dilated. It is time for you to push. On your next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can."

**After the birth**

After the doctor cleans the babies, he brings them over to me. My parents ask what the names are. "Zeke Tobias and Marlene Lynn." I say holding my babies. Marlene is older than Zeke by 8 minutes. Four cut Marlene's cord and my dad cut Zeke's. I give my babies to Four and go to sleep.

**IDK what the next chapters gonna be about. Chapter #4 today! Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. So sorry I haven't updated in a while. This chapter is going to be short, but I'll try to do another one today or tomorrow.**

**Chapter 10**

**One year later**

**Tris POV**

I can't believe I'm pregnant again. But, I have always wanted a big family, so I can't complain. Today we are having a party for Zeke and Marlene. We all set up. When all the guests arrive, including my parents and Caleb, we open the presents. Before the cake, I say "Four and I have something to announce." Everyone just looks at us. "I'm pregnant!" I say. Everyone congratulates us. After the party Four and I watch Marlene and Zeke play with their new toys.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**4 months later**

Today is our 20 week appointment. We will find out the gender of our baby today. We get ready and wait. I really want another girl, and Four really wants another boy. We bet 20 bucks on it. When the nurse calls us back, we follow her to the room. Shew looks at our baby, and says, "Congratulations. It's a girl!" Four gives my 20 dollars when the nurse goes to get the doctor. "Well, everythings healthy. Ill see you in 2 months." The doctor says. We walk out and go to the gender reveal party. When we walk in, Zeke asks the question. "Well, it's a girl!" I say. All the boys give the girls money. We just sit and play Never Have I Ever until the party's over.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**2 monts later**

**Tris pov**

WE are in the waiting room and the doctor takes us to the room we are always in. First we do an ultrasound. "She looks just fine" He prints our pictures and wipes off the gel. Next, he listens to the baby's heartbeat. He has a concerned look on his face. "What is it?" Tobias asks. "Well, her heartbeat is really slow. We have to do an emergency C-section." He replies. Toby looks at me, and I just look shocked. "Four, can you text everyone, and have someone call Caleb and my parents?" I ask. "Of Course. Can I be with her during the operation?" Four asks the doctor. "Yes, but we will have to give her the gas that will make her go to sleep, we won't have enough time for the shots to work." The doctor says. When he gets me in the wheelchair, he takes me down to labor and delivery. He takes me to an operating room, puts me on the bed, and puts a mask on my face, I hear Four tell me that he loves me, and then I fall into a deep sleep.

**Tobias pov**

Tris and I are sitting in the waiting room. When the doctor calls us back, we follow him to the room we are normally in. First the doctor does an ultrasound. "She looks just fine he says." He gives me the pictures as he wipes the gel off of Tris' stomach. Next he tells us that we are going to listen to the heartbeat. He puts the machine on Tris, and the earbuds in his ears. He gets a concerned look on his face. "What is it?" I ask. "Well, the baby's heartbeat is really slow. We have to do an emergency C-section." He tells us. Tris looks shocked. "Four, can you text everyone, and have someone call Caleb and my parents?" She asks. "OF course." I text everyone while the doctor goes to get the wheel chair. Hey guys. The baby's heartbeat is really slow. She's having an emergency C-section. Come to the hospital. She really wants you here. I ask Christina to call Caleb and Mr. and Mrs. Prior. When we get to the labor and delivery ward, we have to go through the waiting room, and everyone is there. "There on their way." Christina tells us. I nod, as I follow the doctored into the operating room. He places a mask on Tris' face. "I love you." I tell her. She smiles and her eyes close. She is asleep. The doctor starts the procedure. He asks me to cut the cord. I say yes and do it. The doctor goes to clean our daughter and then sends her to the NICU. HE tells me to follow him as he takes Tris to the recovery area. She will wake up in a few hours. The doctor tells me I can go get whoever is in the waiting room. I walk out and when everyone sees me they run over to me and asks me a bunch of questions. I just take them back to where Tris is. "Where's the baby?" Caleb asks. "They had to take her to the NICU." I reply. We just sit there. The heart monitor that is attached to Tris beeps away, letting us know that she is alive. She still hasn't woken up, and it has been hours since the surgery. The doctor says it may be because they gave her a lot of the gas. All of a sudden, the heart monitor attached to Tris goes flat. I call for a doctor, and he makes all of us leave. We go back to the waiting room. I cry into Mrs. Priors shoulder. Everyone tries to distract me. Christina even gets the twins from the hospital day care for me to see them. I just cry even harder. They remind me so much of Tris. She just takes them back to the daycare. Hours later the doctor comes out. I look at him. "We got her heart started again, but about an hour ago it stopped again. We got it started again, but if it stops one more time, I don't know if we will be able to get it started again. We sent her to the ICU. She still hasn't woken up yet, but she will hopefully wake up within the next few hours. As for the baby, her heartbeat is back to normal, and she is out of the incubator. If you would like to go see her, she is in the room where Tris was supposed to be." He says. I just start crying all over again. When I am done crying, we all go to see my daughter. Tris never told me what we should name her. I take one look at my daughter and sit on the bed and start crying. Mrs. Prior walks over to the bed and comforts me. When I am done I thank her. "Oh Four, no need to thank me, and, please, call me Natalie." She says. We all stay in the room for a few hours. We all hold my daughter. Everyone has asked me what the name is. "I don't know. Tris never told me." The doctor comes in at 6:00 and tells us that Tris is awake and we can all go see her. "Can we take our daughter?" I ask. "Of course, as long as you keep her in the carriage when you're walking." He says. We all walk to the ICU. We walk in and a nurse takes us to Tris' room. She has a cannula in her nose and looks surprised to see our daughter. "Hello beautiful." I say greeting her. "Why is our daughter here?" She asks. "They got her heartbeat steady really fast, and she passed all of the tests to get out of the NICU. They think the reason her heartbeat was so slow was that she wasn't getting enough oxygen. She is premature, but her lungs are full developed, and she is big, considering she was born two months early." I reply. "What's the name." Christina asks as I hand our daughter to Tris. "Natalie Christina Eaton." She replies. "Well, I did let your mom hold her first, and Christina second. After me of course." I reply. Tris and the baby are leaving the hospital in a week. Then Tris has to start seeing a heart specialist.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't update in a while! I'll try to do 2 chapters today to make up for it.**

**Tris POV**

Today is my first appointment with the heart specialist. We have to go all the way to Erudite. When we get there, we sign in and sit down. When a nurse calls us back, she takes us to a room. She gets my weight and height and takes us to a room. We get in the room and then nurse says, "Hi, my names Cara and I'm Doctor Caleb's assistant." I freeze when she says Doctor Caleb. "Doctor Caleb Prior?" I ask.

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"He is my brother."

"Okay. Well, I am going to run some tests on you before he comes in."

"Okay."

Cara walks out of the room to get everything for the tests.

When she walks back in she has a cart full of stuff. "First we are going to test you for diabetes. All we do is prick your finger and get a sample of your blood."

I put my left hand out for her.

"Okay. You are going to feel a pinch. One. Two. Three."

When she says three, I feel the pinch.

She gets a drop of my blood and explains that this will test my A1C.

"Okay, now I am going to draw some blood. We will test your blood for diabetes, Celiac Disease Ebola, AIDS, altzimers disease, kidney disease, liver disease, appendicitis, and a few other diseases."

"Okay" I reply. What color gauze would you like?"

"Black please." Cara gets out the black gauze and everything for the blood test.

"Alright, have you had blood drawn before Beatrice?"

"No, and call me Tris please."

"Okay Tris, it doesn't hurt much at all. I will explain as I do it."

"Okay" I reply.

"So I wrap this band around your upper arm so I can see the veins easier. I will look for a suitable vein and when I find one, I clean the area and put the needle in. You will feel a pinch, just like when I pricked your finger. One. Two. Three."

She puts the needle in and my blood starts to flow. She fills six big vials with my blood.

"Okay Tris, I am going to take the needle out now. All I am going to do is push on it a little and pull. You may feel a slight pinch." Cara takes out the needle and puts a piece of cotton over where the needle was. She wraps it and tells me to keep it on for 3-4 hours. She gives me a chocolate chip cookie to eat while she gets the blood ready to send to the lab.

"Okay Tris, one last test. I am going to do an ultrasound so I can look at your heart. I am going to send the blood to the lab and go get the doctor for this test."

"okay." I reply. I look at Four, and he looks sad.

"What's Wrong Four."

"I don't want you to go through this pain. What if you're sick?"

"Four it isn't that bad."

"I know. But-" He is cut off by Cara and Caleb walking in.

"Tris, can you take your shirt off and lie on the table for me." Cara asks.

"Sure." I say handing my shirt to Four as I get on the table.

"Tris, do you mind taking your bra off too? We can give you a cover up if you feel uncomfortable not having a bra."

"Its fine." I say sitting up so I can take my bra off. I throw my bra to Four once it's off.

"Okay Tris, you've had kids before, so you know what it's like to have an ultrasound. Would you like us to heat up the gel?"

"Yes please." I say and Cara puts the gel in a machine, and when it comes out, she squirts some on my left boob. She rubs the wand over it and she and Caleb look at the screen. The ultrasound goes on for fifteen minutes. When it is over, Cara asks, "Do you feel comfortable with me washing the gel off your boob."

"Yes."

"You may put your bra back on Tris, but leave your shirt off. We have to look at the pictures we got from the ultrasound." Cara says after washing all the gel off. She and Caleb exit the room. Four and I chat until they come back an hour later.

"Tris, you may need heart surgery, but we aren't sure yet, your lab results will be back next week, and we would like to see you then. Can you come at noon in exactly one week?" Caleb says.

"Yes we can."

"Okay thank you. You may leave now." He says.

We walk out of Erudite, and a train is passing when we get to the tracks, so we jump on. Four seems so worried about me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**TRIS POV**

**1WEEK LATER**

We are in the waiting room. Cara calls us back and we go to a room. She checks my blood pressure ,my pulse, and listens to my heart. "You seem fine. I will go get the doctor, can you take off your shirt for me?" She says as she walks out the door. I get off the table and walk over to Four. I take my shirt of and sit on his lap. He kisses me, and I deepen the kiss. By the time Cara and Caleb walk in, we are making out. Caleb clears his throat, but it is not enough to break us apart. Four gets a text at that moment, and he breaks the kiss. He looks up and tells me to look up as well. I see Caleb looking at us disapprovingly.

"Tris, your test results came back. Nothing to worry about. But we studied your ultrasound pictures, and we are concerned. We would like to do a cat scan so we can get better pictures."

"Okay." I say.

"Cara, please go get me a wheelchair." Cara nods and walks out. "Tris, this is very simple, we just put you on a hospital bed, put the bed in a machine, and the machine does the rest. This takes 10-30 minutes, and Four, you can be in the room with us." Four nods and Cara walks in pushing a wheelchair.

Four sits in the wheelchair and I sit on his lap. We make out until we get to the room.

* **30 mins later**

We go back in a week. When Four and I get on the train, we make out. When we jump off, I whisper in his ear. He smiles at me. I told him that we would have sex tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**TRIS POV**

The kids wanted to spend the night with Christina and Will, so Four and I have th whole apartment to ourselves. After dinner we go to the bedroom and fall on the bed. When we are naked, we have sex. This goes on for about an hour, when my phone rings. It is Shauna. I Answer.**(bold=Shauna normal = Tris)**

Hey Shauna, whats up?

**Tris, I think I may be pregnant, I've been sick every morning for a few days and my period is late.**

Okay Shauna, well I'll come by tomorrow morning.

**Thank you Tris. **

No problem anything for a friend.

**Bye Tris**

Bye Shauna.

I hang up and look at Four. "Shall we continue?" I ask

"Of course." Says Four. We get lost in each other, and the next thing I know, my alarm clock is ringing. I am still on top of Four, and we are both still naked. Then I relize, we fell asleep having sex. I wake Four up and we get dressed. I go over to Zeke and Shauna's apartment and knock. Four just stays home. Neither one of us has gone back to work since Natalie was born. I knock on the door and Shauna answers. " I threw up again this morning."

"Shauna, we need to get you a pregnancy test." I say.

"I don't want Zeke to see me."

"When is his break?"

"noon." She says.

"I'll tell Four to take him to lunch so he won't see us." I say. We just sit and talk until Four texts me at 12:15 saying that he and Zeke are in the cafeteria. We go to the store and buy three random tests. We run back to Shauna's apartment and she takes the tests. We wait the three minutes and walk to where she laid the tests. They are all positive. Shauna and Zeke have always wanted kids. "Congrats Shauna." I say. We just sit and talk for the rest of the day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**TRIS POV**

**1 WEEK LATER**

I wake up with an urge to vomit. Four wakes up and pulls back my hair and rubs my back, just like when I was pregnant with the twins and Natalie. We get dressed because I have a doctor's appointment at noon. I go to get a pregnancy test at the drug store because my period is also late. I buy three random ones, like always and go home to take the tests. When the long three minutes is up, Four and I walk over together. All three are positive. We are going to have another kid. I am happy, but Natalie is only one moth old, and I'm only 17 and pregnant with my fourth child. Zeke and Marlene will be two in 2 months . I don't know how I am going to take care of 4 kids under the age of three. It is time for my appointment and Four and I talk about it on the train. When we got to the office, I signed in and sat down on Fours lap. We make out until Cara calls us back. She weighs me and we walk to a room. "Tris, any changes in medicine?"

"No."

"Any new medical conditions?"

"No."

"Are you breastfeeding?"

"Yes."

"Any chances that you may be pregnant."

I look at Four and he answers. "Yes."

"Okay, that's it for the questions. I am going to go get you pregnancy tests. You may have taken one already, but we want to make sure."

"Okay." I say. When Cara walks back in, she says I can go to the bathroom to take the test, then bring it back to the room. By the time I get back to the room, the three minutes are up. Cara looks at it and tells us that I need to get and ultrasound and a blood test to be sure though. She walks out to get the supplies. When she comes back she says "We are going to do the blood test first. We only need to get a little vial so we can test the hormones. What symptoms have you had?"

"I had morning sickness this morning, and my period is late."

"Okay, when did you have sex last?"

"Exactly one week ago."

"How long did it last?" I look at Four.

"We accidentally fell asleep and didn't realize until the next morning." He answers.

"Okay, well then you most likely are pregnant, because of how long the intercourse was. The blood test will test the hormones."

"okay." I say. After the blood test I get an ultrasound.

"You are defiantly pregnant. The blood test is positive, and you can see the fetus on the ultrasound, as you could tell. I will go get the doctor now." Four and I sit and make out until Caleb comes in with Cara. We stop when his k knocks on the door. "Tris, you do not need surgery, but I would like to continue seeing you. Cara has informed me that you are pregnant. Congratulations, and I want to see you once a week. I have prescribed you a medicine, but I will not affect your pregnancy, so don't worry. You can pick it up at the Dauntless infirmary at 2:00. Here is the prescription and I will see you next week." He says. We walk out and go to the train. When we get back to Dauntless, we get my medicine and stay inside and play with the kids all day.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**4 Months later**

**TRIS POV**

Today we are going to find the genders of our baby. We are taking Zeke, Marlene and Natalie with us to the appointment. Four is pushing Natalie in her stroller and Zeke and Marlene are running ahead of us. When we all get to the infirmary, Chris is waiting for us. We all go back to our usual room and Chris gets the equipment set up. She puts the gel on my stomach and moves the wand around. "Well, it looks like your having triplets." She says. _Great 6 kids under the age of 3 to take care of._ I think. "Your having a boy… another boy…and a girl." She says. We walk out of the office and head to the pediatrics ward for Zeke, Marlene and Natalie. Once again we go right in. The doctor weighs and measuresw them. Zeke weighs 28 pounds and is 34.5 inches tall. Marlene is 26.5 pounds and 34 inches tall. Natalie is about the same as birth, 17.9 pounds, 20 inches. After the doctor appointment we go to dinner and go to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

**2 MONTHS LATER(7 MONTHS PREGNANT.)**

**CHAPTER 18**

**TRIS POV**

Tobias is at work today and I am left with the kids. Zeke and Marlene ask if they can have a brownie and I say yes. They run into the kitchen to get them. I am feeding Natalie, who is now 8 months old, and is small for her age. I hear a chair moving in the kitchen, but I don't think anything of it. Then I hear Marlene and Zeke whispering. I should be suspicious, 2 year old Dauntless kids whispering can't be good, but I ignore it and go back to watching The Secret Life of the American Teenager. Then I hear a thump and an ow from the kitchen. I put Natalie on her moon pillow and get up and walk to the kitchen as fast as I can, which is pretty slow. (I am 7 months pregnant with triplets.) I see Zeke lying on the floor holding his leg. "How much does it hurt when I touch it?" i9 say touching his leg.

"A lot." He says.

"Marlene, can you go get Zeke's shoes and put yours on." She nods and runs off. I get Zeke and ice pack for his leg and Marlene returns with his shoes. I put them on him and put Natalie in her stroller. Zeke tries to stand up, but when he does, he falls back down again. "Shit." I whisper to my self. Zeke can't walk, and I have to push Natalie. "Mar, can you stay here with Nat and Zeke while I call Daddy?" I ask. She nods and I walk to where my IPhone is on the coffee table. I go to contacts and hit Four. I get his voicemail. "Four, I need you at home. Now." I hang up after saying it. After five minutes I still don't get an answer so I call the control room. "You've reached the control room, this is Zeke how may I help you?"

"Zeke, I need to talk to Four right now." I say.

"Okay, I'll get him for you." I hear music and then Four picks up.

"Ya Tris?" he says.

"Four I need you at home right now. I called your cell but you never answered. Please, just hurry." I say starting to cry. Four just hangs up. I go back into the kitchen. "Why are you crying mommy?" Mar asks.

"I'm worried about Zeke, and your little brothers and sister inside my belly." I answer.

Just then, the door to the apartment opens, and Four runs into the kitchen out of breath. "What's wrong. You never call me at work."

"Zeke fell and he can't walk and I can't carry him and push Nat and her stroller." I say. Four picks up Zeke, careful not to grab his leg and we all walk to the infirmary. Chris walks out just as we are walking in and just looks at us.

"What happened?"

"I was feeding Nat and Zeke and Mar asked for brownies. I said yes and they ran off to the kitchen to get them. The next thing I heard was a chair moving across the floor. Then I heard giggling and whispering and a thump. I went to the kitchen and found Zeke on the floor." I explain.

We go to a room and Chris takes an X-ray. "Well, looks like he shattered his ankle and knee. He'll need surgery, but we have to wait until tomorrow to do that because he can't eat or drink for 12 hours. He can have a brownie now, but that's it until after surgery." She says. I give him the brownie I packed for him and he devours it. "Mommy, can you ask Uncle Caleb to come and stay with us." Zeke asks.

"Of course, how about I go get him for you." I say wiping his face off.

"Okay!" I walk out of Dauntless and take the train to Erudite. It is 5:00, Caleb should be off work. I walk into the main building and to the front desk. "excuse me. Where can I find Caleb Prior." I ask, very politely.

"Apartment 3214" The lady at the desk says.

"Thank you." I say and walk to the elevator. There is a woman in the elevator.

"Excuse me but can you help me find apartment 3214?" I ask.

"Yes I can. I live there."

"Live there, that's my brother's apartment."

"Caleb has a sister?"

"Ya, I'm Beatrice Prior, but I go by Tris."

"I'm Melina Black. Caleb and I are engaged."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. Congratulations on your pregnancy. Is it your first."

"No this is my third pregnancy." I reply

"Oh cool, how many kids do you have?"

"Three right now, six after these guys are born."

"Wow, how old are you?"  
>"I just turned eighteen. I had twins with my first pregnancy."<p>

"Oh cool, what are their names?"

"Marlene Lynn is the oldest, Zeke Tobias is the other twin, and my 8 month old daughter is Natalie Christina."

"What are their names?" She asks, nodding towards my stomach.

"Michigan Arizona for the girl, and Caleb Andrew and Trevor Joseph for the boys."

"Cool."

Then the elevator doors open. I follow Melina to Caleb's apartment. We walk in to find him cooking.

"Tris!" he says hugging me. "What brings you here?" He asks. This is the first time I've visited him.

"Zeke fell and has to have surgery. He wants you to come stay with us until he can walk again. Melina can come too. You guys can have a Dauntless wedding."

"Okay, let me just get packed." He says turning off the stove. Just then my phone rings. It's Marlene.** (Bold=Marlene normal=Tris)**

"Hey Mar."

**"Tris, Shauna's in labor. She wants you here."**

"Okay, I'm in Erudite right now; I'll be there when I get back to Dauntless."

**"See ya tris."**

"Bye Mar."

Just then Caleb walks out with a suitcase. "Here Caleb let me carry it."

"If you must Tris." He sighs.

We walk out after Caleb takes time off work. We go to the train platform. "Is there anything fragile in here?" I ask. Caleb shakes his head no. The train comes by. I open the door, throw the suitcase inside and jump on. I motion for Caleb and Melina to do the same. When we are on the train, we wait until we get to Dauntless, I decide to use the initiate entrance. When we get to the rooftop, I tell Caleb and Cara to jump first, because it is slower and closer to the rooftop. Then I jump. I jump off the roof first and roll of the net. I see a large blur. Caleb and Melina jumped together. I give them a quick tour, drop them off in Zees hospital room and go to Shauna's. The doctor is checking her when I walk in.

"okay Shauna, you're ready to push."

** 30 Minutes later**

"What's her name?" I ask when Shauna hands her to me.

"Beatrice Shailene Pedrad. Her nickname will be Tris."

I give Tris to Zeke and go back to Zeke's room. He is asleep. So are Mar and Nat. "Mom and Dad are on their way." Caleb says.

"Where were you?" Four asks.

"Shauna had her baby. She wanted me there so I went."

"What's the name?" Four and Chris ask at the same time.

"Beatrice Shailene Pedrad. Tris for short." I answer.

I then sit on Fours lap and go to sleep.

**The next day.**

I wake up in a hospital room on Fours lap. Caleb and Marlene are here, and so are the kids. Zeke is in the bed with his right leg wrapped up and elevated. Then I remember everything that happened yesterday

**3 hours later**

Chris comes in with a wheelchair when it's time to go. Zeke loves dauntless cake just like his dad and uncle zeke. Shauna made him a stuffed piece of dauntless cake, and he hasn't let go of it since we got here. He gets in the wheelchair and Chris pushes him to the operating room, with Caleb, Melina, Four, and I following. We go into an extension room and we all put on suits and Zeke laughs at us. He gets into a bed and He gets to pick a chap stick to coat his mask with. He chooses apple. After Chris helps him do that, She explains everything to him. Then we go into the actual operating room. Zeke holds his piece of cake tighter. "It's okay Z-man. You won't feel a thing." Chris promises. She puts the mask on him and he starts to fall asleep. We go into the loft, and the doctors get all the tools ready for the surgery. "We are going to clean the sites for incision." Chris explains to us. Zeke is hooked up to many monitors. Chris cuts the skin where she put the mark. She starts on his ankle. She starts to fuse all the bone pieces together. After about an hour, she puts in the stiches and moves on to his knee. She once again cuts the skin where she marked it and starts fusing the bone back together. Once again, this takes about an hour. After she puts the stiches in, she takes of his mask and we follow her into the room we came into. We take off our suits and then we go to the recovery area. Zeke is asleep for another hour. I look at Four, and he looks worried, just like me. Then he finally wakes up. He slowly opens his eyes, then closes them again. He finally opens them again, and I leave to get Christina, because she wanted to see him when he woke up. When Chris and I get back, I hear Zeke say "Mommy!" I sit next to him and he gives me a hug. "Okay Z-man. We're gonna put the cast on now. What color would you like?" "Black please." He replies, holding my hand. "Okay." Chris replies getting supplies out. "I'm gonna have you sit up and put your leg on this stool." Zeke does what Chris says. Holding his cake and my hand.

"zeke, do you want me to hold your cake for you?" Four asks. He shakes his head. "Okay, this is basically a really thin sock. It will protect your leg from getting irritated." She explains as she works. "This cotton helps keep your leg in place while it heals." She says, as she is wrapping cotton around his leg. "This is the fiberglass. I wet it so it will form to your leg. It hardens and keeps your leg from moving. This is the part that all your friends can sign." She explains as she works. After the cast is on, we sit and talk. "Mommy, I'm hungry." Zeke says.

"Can he eat yet Chris?" I ask.

"Ya, he can eat." She replies.

"What do you want Zeke?"

"Can I have pizza and cake?"

I look at Chris, she nods in approval. "Ya. I'll go get that and your sisters." I walk out and go to Shauna's room. When I walk in, Mar is holding Tris. "Hi Mommy! Shauna let me hold Tris!" She says, obviously excited.

"I see. Zeke's awake and is hungry. We're gonna get him some food and go see him."

"Yay." Mar hands Tris back to Shauna and gets up.

"Come on Nat." I say. Natalie started walking last week. She's a little wobbly, but if you hold her hand, she can do it. We walk to the cafeteria and get what Zeke wanted. Then, I let Marlene and Natalie pick out something. Marlene gets a bowl of chocolate ice cream and Nat points to a box of peanut butter cookies. We all walk back to the recovery area and go to Zeke's area. HE is asleep. We walk in, and Natalie walks to Four. He picks her up and puts her on his lap. "Daddy!" She says. Four has tears in his eyes. That was the twin's first word too. Zeke wakes up then. I hand him his food, and he devours it. He has been out of surgery for five hours now. Chris is checking him out to see if he is ready to go home. "Well he's ready to leave. I'll go get his wheelchair. Tris, Four, could you come with me?" We get up and follow her. "His leg's probably gonna hurt for a while so he as some medicine to take. Don't let him get his cast wet." She says, getting the wheelchair and handing us a bottle of medicine. When we get back to where he is, he looks like his about to cry. "What's wrong honey?" I ask

"My leg hurts mommy."

"I know it does sweetie. It's normal."

"Here, give him some of his medicine." Chris says. He takes it and is fine again. We get him in the wheelchair and prop his leg up. I push him out of the hospital and Four has Natalie and Marlene. I am in the lead, so I decide we should visit Shauna. We walk in and Shauna is holding Tris. "Shauna, can I hold her?" Zeke asks.

"Of course Z-man. What happened to your leg?"

"Marlene and I asked mommy for brownies, and she said yes but we couldn't reach them. She was feeding Natalie so we got a chair to get them. I climbed onto the counter, but couldn't get back down, so I decided to jump. I fell and hurt my leg. Mommy came, and Marlene got my shoes and mommy put them on. I tried to walk but I couldn't. mommy called daddy and daddy carried me here. Then I had surgery today." He says, holding Tris.

"Sound cool." She says. Everyone in the room signs his cast for him. He hands Tris back to Shauna so she can feed him. We all go home. I give Caleb and Melina aa tour of the apartment. I cook Zeke's favorite food, hamburgers. Then we sit and watch T.V. until we all go to bed.

**Four POV**

I am at work when Zeke comes to get me. "Dude, Tris is on the phone. She really wants to talk to you." I get up and follow Zeke to his office.** (Bold =Tris normal = Tobias)**

"Ya Tris?"

**"Four I need you at home right now. I called your cell but you never answered. Please, just hurry." **Then she starts to cry. I hang up, sign out, and run home. I open the apartment door. No one is in the room. I go to the kitchen, and Zeke is on the floor holding an ice pack on his leg.

"What's wrong? You never call me at work." I ask

"Zeke fell, and he can't walk, and I can't carry him and push Nat and her stroller." She says. I walk over to Zeke and pick him up. Careful to avoid his leg. We get to the infirmary, and Chris is walking out to the waiting room. "What happened?" She asks

"I was feeding Nat and Zeke and Mar asked for brownies. I said yes and they ran off to the kitchen to get them. The next thing I heard was a chair moving across the floor. Then I heard giggling and whispering and a thump. I went to the kitchen and found Zeke on the floor." Tris explains. We go to a room, and Chris x-rays Zeke's leg.

"Well, he shattered his ankle and knee and needs surgery. He'll need surgery, but we have to wait until tomorrow to do that because he can't eat or drink for 12 hours. He can have a brownie now, but that's it until after surgery." She says. Tris gives him the brownie I packed for him and he devours it. "Mommy, can you ask Uncle Caleb to come and stay with us." Zeke asks.

"Of course, how about I go get him for you." She says wiping his face off.

"Okay!" Tris walks out of the room.

Tris comes in, Introduces me to the woman who is with Caleb. Her name is Melina Black.

"Where were you?" I ask.

"Shauna had her baby. She wanted me there so I went."

"What's the name?" Chris and I ask at the same time.

"Beatrice Shailene Pedrad. Tris for short." Tris answers. She smiles, sits on my lap and goes to sleep.

**The next day.**

I wake up in a hospital room with Tris on my lap. Caleb and Melina are here, and so are the kids. Zeke is in the bed with his right leg wrapped up and elevated. Then I remember everything that happened yesterday

**3 hours later**

Chris comes in with a wheelchair when it's time to go. Zeke loves dauntless cake just like me and uncle zeke. Shauna made him a stuffed piece of dauntless cake, and he hasn't let go of it since we got here. He gets in the wheelchair and Chris pushes him to the operating room, with Caleb, Melina, Tris, and I following. We go into an extension room and we all put on suits and Zeke laughs at us. He gets into a bed and He gets to pick a chap stick to coat his mask with. He chooses apple. After Chris helps him do that, She explains everything to him. Then we go into the actual operating room. Zeke holds his piece of cake tighter. "It's okay Z-man. You won't feel a thing." Chris promises. She puts the mask on him and he starts to fall asleep. We go into the loft, and the doctors get all the tools ready for the surgery. "We are going to clean the sites for incision." Chris explains to us. Zeke is hooked up to many monitors. Chris cuts the skin where she put the mark. She starts on his ankle. She starts to fuse all the bone pieces together. After about an hour, she puts in the stiches and moves on to his knee. She once again cuts the skin where she marked it and starts fusing the bone back together. Once again, this takes about an hour. After she puts the stiches in, she takes of his mask and we follow her into the room we came into. We take off our suits and then we go to the recovery area. Zeke is asleep for another hour. I look at Tris, and she looks worried, just like me. Then he finally wakes up. He slowly opens his eyes, then closes them again. He finally opens them again, and Tris leaves to get Christina, because she wanted to see him when he woke up. When Chris and Tris get back, I hear Zeke say "Mommy!" Tris sits next to him and he gives her a hug. "Okay Z-man. We're gonna put the cast on now. What color would you like?" "Black please." He replies, holding Tris' hand. "Okay." Chris replies getting supplies out. "I'm gonna have you sit up and put your leg on this stool." Zeke does what Chris says. Holding his cake and Tris' hand.

"zeke, do you want me to hold your cake for you?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Okay, this is basically a really thin sock. It will protect your leg from getting irritated." She explains as she works. "This cotton helps keep your leg in place while it heals." She says, as she is wrapping cotton around his leg. "This is the fiberglass. I wet it so it will form to your leg. It hardens and keeps your leg from moving. This is the part that all your friends can sign." She explains as she works. After the cast is on, we sit and talk. "Mommy, I'm hungry." Zeke says.

"Can he eat yet Chris?" Tris asks.

"Ya, he can eat." She replies.

"What do you want Zeke?"

"Can I have pizza and cake?"

She looks at Chris, she nods in approval. "Ya. I'll go get that and your sisters." Tris walks out.

Zeke fell asleep when Tris left. They walk in, and Natalie walks to Four. I pick her up and put her on my lap. "Daddy!" She says. I tear up. That was the twin's first word too. Zeke wakes up then. Tris hands him his food, and he devours it. He has been out of surgery for five hours now. Chris is checking him out to see if he is ready to go home. "Well he's ready to leave. I'll go get his wheelchair. Tris, Four, could you come with me?" We get up and follow her. "His leg's probably gonna hurt for a while so he as some medicine to take. Don't let him get his cast wet." She says, getting the wheelchair and handing us a bottle of medicine. When we get back to where he is, he looks like his about to cry. "What's wrong honey?" Tris asks

"My leg hurts mommy."

"I know it does sweetie. It's normal."

"Here, give him some of his medicine." Chris says. He takes it and is fine again. We get him in the wheelchair and prop his leg up.

Tris pushes him out of the hospital and I have Natalie and Marlene. Tris is in the lead. We walk into a room and I see Shauna holding baby. "Shauna, can I hold her?" Zeke asks.

"Of course Z-man. What happened to your leg?"

"Marlene and I asked mommy for brownies, and she said yes but we couldn't reach them. She was feeding Natalie so we got a chair to get them. I climbed onto the counter, but couldn't get back down, so I decided to jump. I fell and hurt my leg. Mommy came, and Marlene got my shoes and mommy put them on. I tried to walk but I couldn't. mommy called daddy and daddy carried me here. Then I had surgery today." He says, holding Tris.

"Sound cool." She says. Everyone in the room signs his cast for him. He hands Tris back to Shauna so she can feed him. We all go home.

Tris gives Caleb and Melina a tour of the apartment. She coos Zeke's favorite food, hamburgers. Then we sit and watch T.V. until we all go to bed.

**Christina POV**

I am walking into the waiting room and see Tris and Four walk in. Four is carrying Zeke. "What Happened?" I ask

"I was feeding Nat and Zeke and Mar asked for brownies. I said yes and they ran off to the kitchen to get them. The next thing I heard was a chair moving across the floor. Then I heard giggling and whispering and a thump. I went to the kitchen and found Zeke on the floor." Tris explains. We go to a room, and I x-ray Zeke's leg.

"Well, he shattered his ankle and knee and needs surgery. He'll need surgery, but we have to wait until tomorrow to do that because he can't eat or drink for 12 hours. He can have a brownie now, but that's it until after surgery." I say. Tris gives him the brownie I packed for him and he devours it. "Mommy, can you ask Uncle Caleb to come and stay with us." Zeke asks.

"Of course, how about I go get him for you." She says wiping his face off.

"Okay!" Tris walks out of the room.

Tris comes in, Introduces me and Four to the woman who is with Caleb. Her name is Melina Black.

"Where were you?" Four asks.

"Shauna had her baby. She wanted me there so I went."

"What's the name?" Four and I ask at the same time.

"Beatrice Shailene Pedrad. Tris for short." Tris answers. She smiles, sits on Fours lap and goes to sleep.

**The next day.**

I go into Zeke's room in with a wheelchair when it's time to go. Zeke loves dauntless cake just like Four and uncle zeke. Shauna made him a stuffed piece of dauntless cake, and he hasn't let go of it since we got here. He gets in the wheelchair and I push him to the operating room, with Caleb, Melina, Tris, and Four following. We go into an extension room and we all put on suits and Zeke laughs at us. He gets into a bed and He gets to pick a chap stick to coat his mask with. He chooses apple. After I help him do that, I explain everything to him. Then we go into the actual operating room. Zeke holds his piece of cake tighter. "It's okay Z-man. You won't feel a thing." I promise. I put the mask on him and he starts to fall asleep. Everyone else goes into the loft, and the doctors get all the tools ready for the surgery. "We are going to clean the sites for incision." I explain to everyone. Zeke is hooked up to many monitors. I cut the skin where I put the mark. I start on his ankle. I start to fuse all the bone pieces together. After about an hour, I put in the stiches and move on to his knee. I, once again cut the skin where I marked it and start fusing the bone back together. Once again, this takes about an hour. After I put the stiches in, I take off his mask and we go into the room we came into. We take off our suits and then we go to the recovery area. Zeke is asleep for another hour. When Tris and I get back, I hear Zeke say "Mommy!" Tris sits next to him and he gives her a hug. "Okay Z-man. We're gonna put the cast on now. What color would you like?" "Black please." He replies, holding Tris' hand. "Okay." I reply getting supplies out. "I'm gonna have you sit up and put your leg on this stool." Zeke does what I say. Holding his cake and Tris' hand.

"zeke, do you want me to hold your cake for you?" Four asks. He shakes his head.

"Okay, this is basically a really thin sock. It will protect your leg from getting irritated." I explains as I work. "This cotton helps keep your leg in place while it heals." I say, wrapping cotton around his leg. "This is the fiberglass. I wet it so it will form to your leg. It hardens and keeps your leg from moving. This is the part that all your friends can sign." She explains as she works. After the cast is on, we sit and talk. "Mommy, imp hungry." Zeke says.

"Can he eat yet Chris?" Tris asks.

"Ya, he can eat." I reply.

"What do you want Zeke?"

"Can I have pizza and cake?"

She looks at me, and I nod in approval.

"Ya. I'll go get that and your sisters." Tris walks out.

Zeke fell asleep when Tris left. They walk in, and Natalie walks to Four. He picks her up and put her on my lap. "Daddy!" She says. He tears up. That was the twin's first word too. Zeke wakes up then. Tris hands him his food, and he devours it. He has been out of surgery for five hours now. I am checking him out to see if he is ready to go home.

"Well he's ready to leave. I'll go get his wheelchair. Tris, Four, could you come with me?" They get up and follow me. "His leg's probably gonna hurt for a while so he as some medicine to take. Don't let him get his cast wet." I say, getting the wheelchair and handing them a bottle of medicine. When we get back to where he is, he looks like his about to cry.

"What's wrong honey?" Tris asks

"My leg hurts mommy."

"I know it does sweetie. It's normal."

"Here, give him some of his medicine." I say. He takes it and is fine again. We get him in the wheelchair and prop his leg up.

Tris pushes him out of the hospital.

**Shauna POV**

Zeke and I are watching TV in the living room, and I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I don't think anything of it until it comes back 25 minutes later. Zeke sees me holding my stomach this time.

"What's wrong Shauna?" he asks me.

"Nothing. Just a contraction." I reply. I get another contraction 20 minutes later. It is stronger and lasts longer that the other two did.

"I'm taking you to the infirmary." Zeke says. I sigh. Zeke goes to get my bag, and I have another contraction. I grip the couch. Zeke comes back out and helps me up. We walk to the infirmary, stopping every time I have a contraction. When we get there, we walk to the front desk.

"Christina please." Zeke says.

"May I ask why you're here?" The lady behind the desk says.

"My wife is in labor." Zeke says as I get another contraction and grip his hand.

"Okay, I'll get her now." She walk off and Zeke leads me to a chair. I sit down and he sits next to me. About five minutes Chris comes over to us. She and Zeke help me up.

"When did she start having contractions?" She asks Zeke.

"About an hour ago. They're like 15 minutes apart.

"Okay, but I can't deliver the baby; I have a patient that I'm preparing for surgery." I nod. We walk into a room. Chris puts on some gloves, and all of a sudden, another contraction hits. I cry out in pain. Chris comes over and checks me out.

"Okay Shauna you're about 1 centimeter dilated. We need to be at 10 centimeters before you can push." She says. I nod and she walks out. Marlene walks in. We talk for a while.

"Hey Mar?"

"Ya Shauna?"

"Can you call Tris?"

"Of course." Marlene tells me she's on her way. About two hours later, Lynn comes in to see how fare along I am and the Tris walks in.

"Okay Shauna, you're ready to push." My doctor says. I nod. "I just need you to push really hard on your next contraction." Then, I get another contraction. I push as hard as I can, and scream. This goes on for thirty minutes.

**30 Minutes Later**

A nurse cleans my daughter and brings her over to me. I hand her to Zeke then Tris.

"What's her name?" Tris asks.

"Beatrice Shailene Pedrad." I reply. "Tris for short." I am naming her Beatrice because Tris is the person who I found out I was pregnant with. After I feed Tris, I go to sleep.

**The next day**

Tris dropped Mar and Nat off with me today. We are going to have a great day.

"Auntie Shauna, can I hold Tris?"

"Of course, but Uncle Zeke has to help you." I wait for Marlene to get on Zees lap then hand them Tris.

**6 hours later**

Tris walks in to pick up Mar and Nat. Mar tells Tris all about our day. Then they walk back out.

**2 hours later**

Tris walks in pushing Zeke in a wheelchair. I ask what happens and he explains everything to me. Then we all sign his cast, and then Tris and Four decide to take him home.

**Zeke POV**

Shauna and I are at home watching T.V. I see her put her hand on her stomach. I get up about 20 minutes later and when I come back Shauna is holding her stomach.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"It's just a contraction." She answers. Then she does it 20 minutes later and I decide to take her to the infirmary. There, we find out that she is in labor. My baby girl is going to be born today. Shauna and I have decided to name her Beatrice Shailene. Tris for short. I can't wait to hold her for the first time.

**Caleb POV**

I am at home cooking dinner for Melina. She should be home any minute. Then I hear the door open. I turn around and see Tris with Melina. Tris' stomach is huge. "Hello Tris." "Hi Caleb."

Tris says. Then she explains everything about Zeke and saying that we can have a dauntless wedding. I agree to go and so does Melina. I get our bags, and then we go. We end up on the train. When we get to Zeke's hospital room, she introduces us to everyone and then leaves.

**Melina POV**

I am in the elevator going home from work. Then a pregnant Dauntless woman gets in the elevator with me.

"Excuse me but can you help me find apartment 3214?" She asks.

"Yes I can. I live there."

"Live there, that's my brother's apartment."

"Caleb has a sister?"

"Ya, I'm Beatrice Prior, but I go by Tris."

"I'm Melina Black. Caleb and I are engaged."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. Congratulations on your pregnancy. Is it your first?"

"No this is my third pregnancy." I reply

"Oh cool, how many kids do you have?"

"Three right now, six after these guys are born."

"Wow, how old are you?"  
>"I just turned eighteen. I had twins with my first pregnancy."<p>

"Oh cool, what are their names?"

"Marlene Lynn is the oldest, Zeke Tobias is the other twin, and my 8 month old daughter is Natalie Christina."

"What are their names?" She asks, nodding towards my stomach.

"Michigan Arizona for the girl, and Caleb Andrew and Trevor Joseph for the boys."

"Cool."

Then the elevator doors open. Tris follows me to my apartment. We walk in to find him cooking.

"Tris!" he says hugging me. "What brings you here?" He asks. She explains why she is here and we agree to go with her. We take the train and we go to her son's hospital room. She introduces us and then leaves.

**Hey everyone. i am so sorry for not updating, i have been busy eith school and the science fair. i will hopefully update more today. i am working on two new fanfics, i will post the first when this one gets to 20 chapters, and the other one when the second fanfic gets to 10. Please review on thios chapter, and i am having a contest. If you think you know what my new fanfics are about, leave a rewiew or PM me with your guess. if you get it right, i will give you a shoutout in that story and you get to give me 1 thing you think should happen in that story. I love you guys so much.3 Britney**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

TRIS POV

2 MONTHS LATER(9 MONTHS PREGNANT)

Today is my due date. It is also the day that Zeke farts his cast off. Tobias took the day off work. We are walking to the infirmary. Caleb and Melina are at our apartment, they are planning their wedding. When we get to the infirmary I sign in. Chris comes out to get us five minutes later. She leads us to a room and has Zeke get on the table. She takes out a saw and explains everything to Zeke. She starts working. It takes her 10 minutes for her to get the cast off. She gives it to Zeke and washed his leg. Then she had him give me the cast and then takes him to get x-rays. When they come back in, she tells us that she is going to put a soft cast on. She has him sit like she did the first time.

"So I am the thin sock and the cotton just like last time." She explains. "This material is a little different that last time. It hardens a little bit, but not a lot."

Chris has the cast on in 10 minutes and we make an appointment for 2 Months and head back to the apartment. We walk in and see Caleb and Melina watching tv. They look up and smile.

"Is it all right if Tris and I go out for a bit?" Four asks.

"Of course" Melina says smiling.

Four takes my hand and leads me or of the apartment. We go to the Pire. Tobias leads me down several hallways. Then we get to a certain hallway and he tells me to close my eyes. I do and he guides me in a straight line. We stop.

"Open your eyes." He says. I do. I see a door. The door had a plaque on it that reads

"Four

Leader"

"Toby, you're a leader?"

"I am."

"That's great!" I say, pulling him in for a kiss. He pulls away.

"Wanna go eat?"

"Of course"

We walk to my favorite restaurant, Mcdonalds. That is what I crave with this pregnancy. With the twins I craved Dauntless cake, and with Nat, I craved strawberries. I order 2 Big-Macs, a large fry, and an extra large vanilla milkshake. For shakes his head and orders a 20-price-Chicken McNugget meal and an extra large chocolate milkshake. When we get our food, we walk back to Four's office. He unlocks the door and I attempt to run to the chair behind his desk. I get there first because he had to close the door and turn on the lights. I eat my food in 15 minutes. We just sit and talk, then, I get a contraction. I group the chair. Four isn't here, he went to the bathroom. The pain comes back 20 minutes later. Four knows I' labor because it was like this when I had the twins. He calls everyone and we walk to the infirmary, which takes 30 minutes. It took this long because we stopped when I had a contraction, and I can't walk very fast. When we get there, everyone is waiting for us.

"CHRIS" Four tells. She runs out and helps me to the room. I ask Four to get everyone. The kids are at the hospital daycare. When my parents see me, they run over to me. Tobias stands on the other side of the bed. Then I get another contraction. I grip my mom and Fours hand. Chris does an ultrasound and tells us that everything is fine. I am 1.5 centimeters dilated.

36 HOURS LATER

"Okay Tris, you're ready to push, let me just go get my assistants. I need three, but nothing wrong with the babies, I want one for each baby." She says. When she comes back she had three women following her.

"Hello Tris, I am Nurse Maria." The first one says smiling.

"I'm Nurse Mary." The second one says.

"I'm Nurse Marissa." The last one says.

"Okay Tris, you know what to do."Chris says. On my next contraction, I push.

30 MINUTES LATER

I heart the cross of a baby full the room. "It's your daughter!" Chris says. "Who wants to cut the cord.

"Four" I say. He walks up to our little girl and wait for Chris to clamp it. Then he cuts it with tears in his eyes. Chris hands her to Nurse Maria. She goes off to a table in the corner.

40 MINUTES LATER

I hear the cries of the first boy. Chris doesn't announce the gender.

"Who wants to cut the cord?"

"Dad, can you do it?"

"Of course baby girl." He says, he goes up and cuts the cord. He has tears in his eyes as well. He also cut Zeke's cord. Chris hands him to Nurse Mary. She takes him to where our daughter is.

"Okay Tris, one more baby." Chris says.

1 HOUR LATER

I finally hear the cries of a baby. This one just didn't want to come out.

"Who wants to cut the cord?"

"Caleb?" I look at him

"I would be honored sis." He walks up to Chris and cuts where she shows him. She hands him to Nurse Marissa and turns to me. I know what's is next. It is time to deliver the placenta. It takes fifteen minutes. Then I finally get to hold my babies. Nurse Maria gives me or daughter, Nurse Mary gives Four or older son, and Nurse Marissa gives our other son to my mom.

"What are their names?" Caleb asks.

"Michigan Arizona, Caleb Andrew, and Trevor Joseph. Four is holding Caleb."

After I hold all three of my babies, I go to sleep.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND GUESS WHAT MY NEW FANFICTION ARE ABOUT! IF YOU GET IT RIGHT, YOU GET A SHOUT OUT AND A SUGGESTION FOR ANY OF MY FANFICS.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

TRIS POV

2MONTHS LATER

Today Zeke gets his cast off. Caleb is watching the kids and Melina is wedding-shopping. When we get to the infirmary, I sign in. Chris takes us to the room we were in last time. She takes the cast off and then takes Zeke to get x-rays.

"Do you think Chris is pregnant Tris, she's been acting different and eating more." Four says.

"I think she is. Don't ask her though, she'll tell us when she thinks it's time."

"Fine." Four sighs. Just then, they walk back in. Chris has him sit on the table.

"I'm going to wrap you're leg with water proof gauze. He can get it wet. Change it when it starts to peel. I'll give you a few rolls to take home." She says.

We walk out, Zeke walking to. We make an appointment for two months, then walk back to our apartment. When we walk in we see...

I WILL PAY MY OTHER FANFIC TONIGHT.V YOU CAN GUESS WHAT IT WILL BE UNTIL I POST IT. I STILL HAVE ANOTHER FANFIC YOU CAN GUESS ON TOO. I WILL POST THAT ONE WHEN I GET THE SECOND ONE TO 10 CHAPTERS. IF YOU GUYS RIGHT, YOU GET A SHOUT OUT AND 1 SUGGESTION FOR ANY OF MY FANFICS. PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
